


Refrigerator Wars

by z8tto (ura_nium)



Series: Rotate* for a Default [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Fluff, Lists, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ura_nium/pseuds/z8tto
Summary: Our favourite boys have a new fridge.Note: Cancelled out notes may sometimes be removed from the board because Hongjoong has alcohol wipes and is not afraid to use it.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble & ATEEZ Ensemble
Series: Rotate* for a Default [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638001
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	Refrigerator Wars

Hello new home my name is refrigerator im so cool

Refrigerators can't talk

Yes they can 

No they can't 

You're talking to me now, aren't you

I saw you writing on the fridge last night hyung

* * *

~~Hello new home my name is refrigerator im so cool~~

~~Refrigerators can't talk~~

~~Yes they can~~

~~No they can't~~

~~You're talking to me now, aren't you~~

~~I saw you writing on the fridge last night hyung~~

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

RULE 1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board.

* * *

~~Hello new home my name is refrigerator im so cool~~

~~Refrigerators can't talk~~

~~Yes they can~~

~~No they can't~~

~~You're talking to me now, aren't you~~

~~I saw you writing on the fridge last night hyung~~

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

_RULE 1:_ Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. 

_RULE 2:_ Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY YS S MG YH JH_

* * *

~~Hello new home my name is refrigerator im so cool~~

~~Refrigerators can't talk~~

~~Yes they can~~

~~No they can't~~

~~You're talking to me now, aren't you~~

~~I saw you writing on the fridge last night hyung~~

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

_RULE 1:_ Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH_

 _RULE 2:_ Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY YS S MG YH JH_

* * *

~~Hello new home my name is refrigerator im so cool~~

~~Refrigerators can't talk~~

~~Yes they can~~

~~No they can't~~

~~You're talking to me now, aren't you~~

~~I saw you writing on the fridge last night hyung~~

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

_RULE 1:_ Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS_

 _RULE 2:_ Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG YH JH_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS_

* * *

~~Hello new home my name is refrigerator im so cool~~

~~Refrigerators can't talk~~

~~Yes they can~~

~~No they can't~~

~~You're talking to me now, aren't you~~

~~I saw you writing on the fridge last night hyung~~

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

_RULE 1:_ Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH_

 _RULE 2:_ Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH_

RULE 4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_

* * *

~~Hello new home my name is refrigerator im so cool~~

~~Refrigerators can't talk~~

~~Yes they can~~

~~No they can't~~

~~You're talking to me now, aren't you~~

~~I saw you writing on the fridge last night hyung~~

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

RULE 1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH_

RULE 2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH_

RULE 4: same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ _none of you elderly folks are my age but ok _JH_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH_

#6: can someone buy eggs we're out _JH_ I got some today. _SH_ Ok thanks hyung _JH_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

~~#6: can someone buy eggs we're out _JH_ I got some today. _SH_ Ok thanks hyung _JH_~~

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH S_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY_

#10: Do not eat my chocolate covered gummy bears without permission _YS_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all the rules. All rules should be seconded by at least one other member. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH ~~S~~_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH_

 ~~#10: Do not eat my chocolate covered gummy bears without permission _YS_~~ #9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

#11: I can't find my sleepy socks _MG_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

#11: I can't find my sleepy socks _MG_ I have spare, I'll pass them to you _YS_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

#11: I can't find my sleepy socks _MG_ I have spare, I'll pass them to you _YS_

#12: If you cannot finish your chicken, please throw it! You're just going to end up ordering more, so throw! Throw! @chicken lovers which is aLL Of YOU _SH_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

#11: I can't find my sleepy socks _MG_ I have spare, I'll pass them to you _YS_ Cuties _S SH JH_

#12: If you cannot finish your chicken, please throw it! You're just going to end up ordering more, so throw! Throw! @chicken lovers which is aLL Of YOU _SH YH YS S JH_

#13: Do **not** use the coffee machine for anything other than **ground coffee beans**. _JH_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

#11: I can't find my sleepy socks _MG_ I have spare, I'll pass them to you _YS_ Cuties _S SH JH WY YH_

#12: If you cannot finish your chicken, please throw it! You're just going to end up ordering more, so throw! Throw! @chicken lovers which is aLL Of YOU _SH YH YS S JH_

#13: Do **not** use the coffee machine for anything other than **ground coffee beans**. _JH YH_ Sorry about tea leaves _MG_

#14: When taking the last batch of ice from the ice machine, please replenish the water! Thank you :) _YH_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

#11: I can't find my sleepy socks _MG_ I have spare, I'll pass them to you _YS_ Cuties _S SH JH WY YH_

#12: If you cannot finish your chicken, please throw it! You're just going to end up ordering more, so throw! Throw! @chicken lovers which is aLL Of YOU _SH YH YS S JH_

#13: Do **not** use the coffee machine for anything other than **ground coffee beans**. _JH YH S SH_ Sorry about tea leaves _MG WY_

#14: When taking the last batch of ice from the ice machine, please replenish the water! Thank you :) _YH WY_

#15: Leftovers belong in the leftover shelf (2nd shelf from the bottom) (egg shells are not left over please throw) _WY_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

#11: I can't find my sleepy socks _MG_ I have spare, I'll pass them to you _YS_ Cuties _S SH JH WY YH_

#12: If you cannot finish your chicken, please throw it! You're just going to end up ordering more, so throw! Throw! @chicken lovers which is aLL Of YOU _SH YH S JH_

#13: Do **not** use the coffee machine for anything other than **ground coffee beans**. _JH YH S SH_ Sorry about tea leaves _MG WY YS_

#14: When taking the last batch of ice from the ice machine, please replenish the water! Thank you :) _YH WY S MG YS_

#15: Leftovers belong in the leftover shelf (2nd shelf from the bottom) (egg shells are not left over please throw) _WY YH S MG YS_

#16: Recycling days are on Wednesday. Absentees will be sentenced to correctional recycling the week after. _YH S MG YS_

* * *

**List of rules for the ATEEZ household:**

#1: Squabble on kktalk, not on the fridge. You're wasting space on the board. _SH YS YH HJ_

#2: Seonghwa hyung is not allowed to make all rules. All rules should be seconded by at least two other members. Sign here: _WY ~~YS~~ S MG ~~YH~~ JH HJ_

#3: Do not second rules for others. Forgery is a Crime. _YS YH HJ SH_

#4: Same-aged friends should support rules made by their own kind _WY MG S_ Even if they don't come home often @HJ. _SH_ ok noted. _HJ_

#5: Let's standardize a numbering system. The hash is fine. _HJ SH JH S_

#6: List of **RULES** for ateez household. Use the chat group, hyungnims. _S_ Sorry got it _SH HJ_

#7: Grocery requests to be submitted to either Hongjoong or Seonghwa before grocery day every week (Thursday). Deadline: Every Wednesday 2359. Late requests will not be entertained. _HJ SH_

#8: Please place condiments and spices back in their original place when you remove them from the pantry. If you do not wish to have sweet soup for dinner, please remember that salt and sugar go on different racks. _WY SH HJ S_

#9: Do not eat others' food without permission _YS HJ SH S_

#10: Alcohol wipes to erase writing and extra markers for this board can be found in the top drawer under the coffee counter. _HJ SH_

#11: I can't find my sleepy socks _MG_ I have spare, I'll pass them to you _YS_ Cuties _S SH JH WY YH HJ_

#12: If you cannot finish your chicken, please throw it! You're just going to end up ordering more, so throw! Throw! @chicken lovers which is aLL Of YOU _SH YH S JH HJ_

#13: Do **not** use the coffee machine for anything other than **ground coffee beans**. _JH SH S YH HJ_ Sorry about tea leaves _MG WY YS_

#14: When taking the last batch of ice from the ice machine, please replenish the water! Thank you :) _YH WY S MG YS SH HJ JH_

#15: Leftovers belong in the leftover shelf (2nd shelf from the bottom) (egg shells are not left over please throw) _WY YH S MG YS SH HJ JH_

#16: Recycling days are on Wednesday. Absentees will be sentenced to correctional recycling the week after. _YH S MG YS SH JH_ Noted. Will serve my criminal sentence next week. _HJ_

* * *

_tbc?_

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored? I was bored.


End file.
